Just Because
by Shadows Run
Summary: Johnny has always dealt with abuse. Dally is done ignoring it. Why? Just because he's Dallas Winston and he can fix it. Hopefully. Dedicated to Minami Ozaki Wannabe, faithful reader!
1. Chapter 1

Dally considered wiring a car for transportation but shook it off. He felt like walking.

He hated walking sometimes because he knew it meant he didn't really have a particular destination in mind. And that meant he was looking for something. He could find trouble, a fistfight, some breeze to catcall but the nagging in the back of his head really bugged him. He would never find what he was looking for until he found Johnny.

He hated walking because hell, he was looking for Johnny and he didn't wire a car because Johnny didn't like it. Well, he might've liked it if Dally found a tuff car but it made him nervous. AndDally didn't need to make Johnny Cade any more nervous than he already was.

Dally walked with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and scowled. His scowl was what Darry liked to call the "fuck everything, and yes that includes you" look. He smiled. Darry was afraid of that look sometimes. Darry, the Superman of the Greasers, was afraid of little ole Dally. Dally smiled. Some things weren't about size and build.

Some things were, like getting one's ass busted by a parent.

Dally broke into a run when he caught sight of Johnny in the lot. He looked busted up worse than usual. It was too early for his old man to be tanked and if his old man started beating him sober, Johnny wouldn't last a week.

Dally sat beside Johnny on the curb and sighed. Johnny had been crying and hell, Dally couldn't blame him. He was bleeding and it looked so much worse he wondered whether it'd been that bastard father of his at all.

"You okay Johnnycake?" Dally asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah." He sniffed and Dally kept his eyes on the ground, knowing Johnny didn't like him seeing this. Dally sighed and touched Johnny's face, turning his chin so he could examine one hell of a bruise on the boy's jaw.

"Your old man?" Dally asked.

"Yeah."

"Jesus Johnny. This is worse than normal." Dally said, trying to get his voice to be soft rather than gravely. He had limited vocal control because he was usually either yelling or swearing and no one cares if your voice if gravely when you're calling them a son of a bitch.

"I know. I just, can't do nuthin about it. I'm not like you Dallas, I can't fight back or even stop it."

Dally noted that was a small price to pay to be nothing like Dallas Winston and be sweet little Johnny Cade. Dally couldn't stand it anymore. He rubbed Johnny's shoulder, noting the flinch and knowing bruises would mottle the tan flesh under his shirt.

"Go over to Darry's place, he'll fix you up." Dallas wasn't a fixer even if Darry was afraid of him.

"Where you going?"

"I dunno."

Dally had found Johnny but he wasn't sure if that was what he'd wanted to see.

_Tell me what you think of the characters and such before you go to the next chapter eh? Were they pretty much in character? Did it sound like Dally's thinking? _

_Thanks for reading and cookies and cake for reviews!_


	2. Love and Harm

Dally ended up at Tim's place and walked through the front door with that same "fuck everything" expression and he was feeling it now. He sat down at a table next to some of Tim's boys and beer mysteriously appeared in abundance.

Dally was on his third beer (he assumed that was the liquid in those classy blue plastic cups but he couldn't judge by the taste) and fifth cigarette when Tim appeared, looking more tousled than usual. Dally knew that look. He'd just bedded something down. Tim caught sight of Dally and started, looking beyond stoned.

"Hey Dally-" He was cut off by his newest bedmate clinging to him with a plastic cup of beer. Sylvia murmured in Tim's ear, probably something dirty, she was that kind of girl, before she noticed the silence and looked at Dally.

"Hi baby." Dally could think of many replies but he didn't really feel like kicking Tim's ass for her sake.

"I'm not even in the cooler." He didn't give a fuck and that seemed to translate well into his scowl. Hell, she wasn't even wearing that damn ring either so there wasn't anything to be said.

"Oh baby, he don't mean a thing. I was just missing you." Sylvia said, smiling at him despite her disheveled appearance (she was wearing on of Tim's flannel shirts for God's sake). She reached for his hand but he pulled back.

This was not what Dallas Winston was looking for. Hell, he'd left that in the lot bleeding and getting piss drunk wasn't going help anything. Besides, getting drunk around Johnny was wrong on so many levels.

"No, you don't mean a thing baby. You can fuck Tim senseless for all I care."

"Baby-"

"Why don't you go cling to your new man and stay the hell out of my life?" Dally pushed his chair from the table and was heading out when he heard Sylvia speak to Tim.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"He's Dallas Winston. He can talk to me like that for I can do about it." Tim said, rolling his eyes and sitting down, wondering whether he could expect some slashed tires.

Dally wished he'd wired a car since it was long past dark and it was hard to find his way to the Curtis house on foot. He stumbled into the vacant lot and sighed. Johnny was still there and it was obvious he hadn't gone to Darry's house to get fixed up. He was curled on the ground, asleep but shivering like he'd wake up at the first mild draft.

Dally sighed, slid out of his jacket and hung it over Johnny. The kid was stick thin and didn't have the sense to wear a jacket half the time. His damn mother probably never once nagged him to put on a jacket. No, she would've once or twice just because Johnny was too nice a kid to tell her that if she didn't keep that bastard from beating him, she couldn't keep him from getting a cold.

That woman really bothered Dally.

She was supposed to love Johnny. She fucking gave birth to him but she didn't seem to give a damn about anything that happened to him unless it reflected poorly on her and well, since he was involved in a gang, he was beyond redemption. She was supposed to protect him. She was supposed to at least care. She never once stood up for Johnny, never questioned what happened to her own son. She was supposed to-

Dally stopped. She was supposed to love him because he was her only son and keep him from harm for the same reason. Dally loved Johnny, and nothing else, shouldn't he be keeping him from harm?

Johnny startled awake when he heard running footsteps. Running away from the lot. He hoped one of the Curtis' hadn't seen him and ran for Darry. He didn't feel like he could handle that right now. It was still pretty dark and when Johnny sat up, a jacket fell from around him. It was Dally's jacket. Johnny glanced around. Maybe that had been Dally. He really didn't want to explain why he had Dally's jacket to the gang even if was as simple as saying he fell asleep in the lot because that told them he wasn't sleeping at home again. And hell, put that with his bruised and battered condition and well, he was tired of that entire scene.

His other choice was to go home. Maybe his old man would be asleep.

_Next chapter is ready but it will cost some reviews. It's gonna get a little dramatic and more angsty next chappie, be warned. You can guess why. _

_Btw, I fixed some typos, thanks IAmOnlyMe. _

_Loves and huggles. _


	3. Done Lying

Dally walked to the Curtis house and let himself in. He almost didn't understand why they left their front door unlocked but then he remembered that Darry was quite a sight half asleep and angry.

The house was quiet, everyone was asleep. Dally needed some quiet to sort his thoughts anyway. He paced in the front room, wanting to mutter and scream at himself at the same time. The end result was more frantic pacing and a hell of a lot of sighing.

Dallas Winston had some truths to face, some demons to conquer.

He wasn't good at fixing things. He wasn't good at loving people either. But he loved Johnny Cade and that didn't need fixin'.

(la la la)

Johnny was wrong about his old man being asleep.

"Oh Johnny, what did you do this time?" His mother hissed, staring down at him where he'd fallen. She just showed up out of nowhere. Her voice rasped and hissed and cracked just like his old man's belt. God, he hated it the worst. He preferred fist or two by four to that belt. Leather that welted and bruised and the buckle that gouged and tore flesh from his back. The sensations alone would make him nauseous much less the physical pain.

The neighbors would be doing their best impression of ignorance now that the beating had sprawled to the front yard, or at least the bottom of the stairs where Johnny had been thrown. What did he ever do? What could he ever have done in his sixteen years to deserve this? What exactly was wrong with him that his parents hated him?

Johnny looked up at his mother, seeing his dark eyes and deep seeded fear in her disgusted face. He wasn't ever coming back.

"I fucking exist, mother."

(la la la)

Dally wired a car this time. It was damn near light out anyway and he wasn't tipsy anymore. But he was definitely looking for Johnny. He just wanted to find him fast.

If he wanted to find him fast, it would've been more conducive to skip looking at Johnny's house but he did anyway.

Dally walked up the steps and slowed, wondering if that was really blood. It certainly looked like it.

"What the hell do you want?" Johnny's father snarled from the bench on the porch. Dally started and scowled that the old man had surprised him.

"Where the hell is Johnny?" Dally's hair rose on end at that bastard's sick laughter. He was laughing. He was laughing at the pain he caused Johnny. He was laughing because the pain he caused Johnny would cause more pain, every single God damned day.

Dally doubted the pain he caused that bastard hurt anyone else.

Dally ignored the blood rushing from his knuckles as he drove on to the Curtis house. It was fucking, well worth it to see that man suffer.

The Curtis house was empty and that drove Dally mad. If Johnny wasn't home but his father was and the Curtis house was empty, well, Dally could put those puzzle pieces together.

Dally saw the gang in the emergency room. Still in the lobby, waiting on some doctor to say it was okay to see Johnny. Dally wasn't willing to wait.

"How bad is it?" Dally asked, looking around for the night staff. Hell, most of them knew his face and knew to let him pass for fear that he carried a blade or a heater.

"Worse than usual. A lot worse." Darry said. It was almost like Pony was in there. Darry was a good guy. He cared whether people knew or not. It really miffed him that he couldn't help Johnny besides paying the emergency room tab.

"He's hurtin something awful." Pony said. He was the most like Johnny, sensitive and all that mess. It was tearing him up too but he couldn't do a thing about it. Steve clenched his fists idly and punched one of those cheap floral upholstered chairs because he knew how pointless this all was since Johnny would go back and the process would start all over again. Soda patted his shoulder and looked to Dally.

"He'll be okay though Dally. He's just, more hurt than usual." Soda said. This was just another ache for Soda to feel.

"No shit. He was busted up before he went back. Damn it." Dally looked around again. "I'm going to see him." No one bothered to stop him just because he was Dallas Winston. And hell, maybe this time he would try to fix it for good.

Dally found the treatment room and opened the door. The doctor looked up from his chart and frowned. The nurse looked up from holding an ice pack to Johnny's eye. She was new and Dally could tell because she looked torn apart for Johnny's sake where the doctor only looked mildly annoyed at the inconvenience since the boy probably wouldn't have health insurance.

"You are not supposed to be in here young man."

"Does it look like I give a shit about what I'm supposed to do?" Dally was scary angry and the doctor sighed. He waved the nurse off and made himself scarce because Dally was like a badger, he may have been small but no one wanted to corner him.

Dally took a moment to look Johnny over. God, he looked so small and fragile. He was small and fragile. Why would anyone do this? Dally wanted to scream his question to the heavens and swear to the same heavenly body for how many times it'd fucked up.

Bruises littered Johnny's dark skin, too abundant for any comparisons, with gashes and stitches just as plentiful. It was much worse than usual. Having a "usual" sickened Dally, much less knowing what it looked like. But they'd given him some sort of pain medication or something because an IV dripped into Johnny's veins and it made his eyes seem glassed over.

"Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's me Johnnycake. I went looking for you." Dally stopped, knowing if he said much more he'd give what he did away. Johnny looked at him.

"What'd you find instead of me?" Johnny was too damn perceptive sometimes.

"Your old man. He was fucking, laughing." Dally stopped, jaw clenched just as hard as his fists. He was the picture of sheer disgust. Johnny averted his gaze to the ground and saw Dally's bleeding knuckles. Worse than the usual fair for Dallas. And yes, Dally had a usual for how beat up his knuckles were. Johnny knew what it looked like and would often ice it. Johnny blinked. He made the connection between a very angry Dallas, bleeding knuckles and his father.

"Dally, you didn't-" Dally's grim smile was vicious and primal. His voice could've been uttering a death threat for the animosity it carried.

"Don't even begin to tell me he didn't have it coming Johnny. Don't you fucking dare stand up for that bastard." Johnny reached for Dally and held the bleeding hand in both his, brushing his finger over Dally's knuckles as he tried to sooth the bitterness in those eyes.

"Wasn't gonna."

"I just, he needed to feel what he does to you." Dally said, shivering as Johnny brushed his thin fingers over his wrist.

"He knows. Hell, you've showed him before." Johnny said. He met Dally's stricken gaze and almost dropped Dally's hand.

"You knew about that?" Dally asked. His heartbeat thundered in his ears.

"Yeah, I recognized your handy work." Johnny said, rolling his eyes. Dally felt shame flood him for his past actions involving Johnny's father and his fists.

"I thought he wouldn't know Johnny, you have to believe me. He was just at a bar and I was at the same bar, same time, like I was fucking meant to beat the shit out of him. You have to believe me Johnny. I didn't want to, but Jesus, he was bragging about, what he does to you." Dally turned his face away but couldn't bring himself to pull his hand from Johnny's. Johnny had never seen Dallas Winston plead.

"Why do you care? You're not supposed to care that much." Johnny said.

"I care because if I didn't no one would. Did he know it was me?" Dally asked, biting his lip and furrowing his brow.

"He thought it was someone I knew." Dally winced. His vigilante, eye for eye shit had just hurt Johnny more. He could never fix anything anyway. He was just a no good fucking hoodlum and he probably hadn't helped Johnny at all, hell, he probably made Johnny's homecoming that much worse.

"I'm sorry Johnnycake." Dally said. Johnny had never seen shame in Dally's burning gaze.

"He didn't, hurt me that night. He was too messed up." Johnny said, knowing Dally was condemning himself to hell. Dally looked at Johnny and sighed.

"I saved you for one night. Just one." Dally said.

"What about all them days you saved me? All those nights you stayed with me in the lot for a while? All those times you swore up and down things would get better? What are those?" Johnny was crying now and his voice choked off as he dropped Dally's hand and wiped tears away, cursing himself for being such a damn crybaby. He was talking to Dally, he really had no room for crying.

"Lies. I'm a fucking liar Johnny." Dally sighed as he turned away, brushing his own tears away. Dallas fucking Winston didn't cry and he was done lying to the little dark haired boy that was the world to him. "But I'm done lying. It's gonna get better because I'm gonna fix it and next time I screw up, it's not going to hurt you." Johnny had seen that determined expression before and it usually preceded something interesting if not explosive. It kinda scared him.

"Dally-"

"Shut up and put your clothes on, let's get the hell out of here."

_Oh my. I love all my reviewers. I fixed a couple typos last chapter, I was too excited to get this ficcie out. Hehe. Thanks IAmOnlyMe. I'll fix em if you point em out. _

_Btw, this fic is for Minami Ozaki Wannabe because she's an awesome reader and asked me to do a pairing which I am now madly in love with... _

_What do you guys wanna see? I'll do it. I already promised Minami a lemon... Leave me a review and tell me, I'll write a new chapter too. Yay!_


	4. For what

Johnny swung his legs over the side of the medical table and slid down, looking around for his shirt. Dally spied it on the table with other medical supplies and winced at the blood. He stripped off his over shirt and handed it to Johnny, grabbing the jacket he'd put over Johnny earlier. Dally stopped and blinked.

"What?" Johnny asked, pulling the shirt on.

"Did he see you in my jacket? Is that why-" Dally paled as he saw the affirmation in Johnny's face. He motioned for Johnny to put it on and helped him, noticing every wince and wishing he'd spent a few more minutes working that bastard over. Dally should've pulled a blade on the bastard and saved his liver the work.

"Where are we gonna go?" Johnny asked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm gonna take you back to Darry's place for now, and you stay there until I come back. I'll handle the rest." Dally said. Johnny blinked at him.

"What do you mean, you'll handle it?"

"I'll handle it." Dally said.

"I ain't going home." Johnny said.

"I wasn't gonna make you. Just trust me. I'll find us a new one."

(la la la)

Dally sent Johnny home with Darry as the sun rose and paced the hospital parking lot. What could he do? He wasn't ready to take care of himself, much less Johnny.

He needed a place for them to stay. For that he needed money. To get money (he had some but not enough to start renting an apartment or even a cheap motel room) he'd have to work. He sometimes rode horses but that wasn't steady work unless he was sober and on time and very pleasant with the rancher guy he knew. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"Hey Dally. Not a good time for racing." The stable manager, Harley said.

"Yeah, I figured. This is about something else." Dally said.

"Yeah, I figured. It's six thirty in the morning. Must be serious." He said, glancing at Dally.

"I was wondering if maybe you needed like, someone to muck out stalls or work with the horses or something. Something more, permanent." Dally disliked that permanent word and the general task. He was asking for help.

"Why would a hood like you, talent aside, want a steady job?" He asked.

"I gotta rent an apartment and kinda settle down." Dally said, shifting on his feet.

"Do you mind my asking why?"

"Why do you care?" Dally asked.

"I want to know how long this 'kinda settle down' stage will last." He knew Dally well.

"I gotta take care of one of my friends." Dally said.

"Well, I can offer you a permanent position if you'll learn how to do it all. There is an apartment meant for a groom just above one of the stables. You'd have to keep an ear out for trouble with the horses at night but it's free for a permanent stable hand." Harley said, blinking. Dally's eyes were wide.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dally asked.

"Not at all. Are you interested?"

"Sign me up."

(la la la)

Dally stopped at the grocery store and spent the rest of his money on some food, soda and cleaning supplies. The apartment was a bit of a fixer upper and only had one bed (it was more of a cot) but it was better than Johnny or him ever had it. He drove to Darry's house to pick Johnny up.

"Hey, I said I'd handle it and I did." Dally said, looking down at Johnny as he leaned over the back of the couch, ruffling his hair. Johnny looked at him with bleary, sleep ridden eyes.

"Wha-"

"Come on, I'll show you."

(la la la)

"I know it isn't much but I figured this would be better than anything we've ever had. Right?" Dally said, trying to keep a cocky tone because he was desperate for Johnny's approval and happiness. He grimaced at the trash can full of beer cans from God knows when and shifted on his feet. Johnny was looking around with his usual timid glances and he smiled. He _smiled_. Dallas took a breath and smiled back.

"It's real nice Dally." His grin was so sheepish it was pointless to describe what it did to Dally's stomach and heart rate.

"It's only got one bed but we can get a cot or something-" Dally stopped when Johnny sat on the bed, curling his knees under his chin and staring at Dally with those huge, chocolate eyes.

"You don't hafta do all that." Dally's heart rate skipped even though Johnny had meant that in the most platonic way possible.

"Do you want a soda or something?" Dally motioned to the petite fridge and grinned.

"Sure." Dally handed him one and sat across from him with a sigh. It was dirty and smell faintly (sometimes not so faintly) of the horses beneath them, but it was their only real chance. For what, Dally wasn't sure.

_Sorry I took so long... I know I suck. Hope you like, pairing will start to blosoom soon. I'm I doing an ok job of staying IC with the boys? (Don't eat me)_


	5. What Dally Stole

_Sorry I took so long... This is still dedicated to Minami Ozaki Wannabe. Oh, and here's something you should all do... If you do it, I'll write whatever scenes you want and some amazing lemons... Pleeeeaaaseeeee do it. I will make it more than worth your while..._

_Email j0a15nna10 ATHOTMAIL, with the at symbol, damn formatting... (without the space, second letter is a zero) and tell her you like Brooklyn From New York in the SLASH category._

_Go to this website: (http://www. _wrongsideofthetracksawards. cjb. net/ (without the spaces, damn the formatting again) and navigate to the voting page. You may have to close an ad and scroll down some to get to the voting link. Under "best new addition" is my old ficcie, New Feelings.

Dally walked up the stairs. They creaked and the handrail gave him some nasty splinters. He wouldn't the damn thing but he couldn't see so well in the dark. He'd worked late since some asshole had run into one of the outer pasture fences and a few adventurous horses went for a stroll. It was hell catching a walking horse on foot when they had a half hour head start and didn't like being lead without a halter or rope. But the manager appreciated that Dally ran ahead and found them. One of the other guys eventually came with a rope or so but Dally was already almost back anyway. Lot of help that was.

His legs ached. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to this kind of work. Late nights, early mornings and fucking hard physical effort. He never knew making some huge ass animal run could be more effort than running for himself. He could see why horses had gone out of style. He lived with the constant smell of hay and horse. So yes, Dallas had been working his ass off for the past few weeks, much to everyone's surprise. Except Johnny. He never seemed too surprised. Just very thankful. He went to school, his grades were up, not that Dally cared too much, he cleaned, cooked and did all the tasks Dally associated with a merry housewife and mother of two to seven.

He felt bad about waking Johnny up almost every night when he finished working. Some times it seemed like the kid waited up though, so he didn't feel that bad. Besides, it was one of the few times they got to talk. Johnny still had some reservations about talking, he shook a lot and all his normal stuff, but his eyes didn't seem so big and frightened. Well, they were still big but sometimes it seemed like he was happy. And he wasn't dumb like some of the guys thought either. Sometimes he was too smart.

Dally opened the door, wincing at the creaking. He needed some oil or something for that thing. A lot of things needed oil around this place. A beam of dim light from the hayloft lamp traveled across the apartment through the door and Dally saw a Johnny shaped lump on the bed. He made a note to be quiet.

(la la la)

Johnny awoke and jerked up, holding the blanket to him as he looked around in the darkness. He's heard a distinctive thud. His chest was shaking and his breathing quivered.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Who the hell do you think?" Dally's voice trailed off into a string of swear words that brought a flush to Johnny's face.

"Need a light?"

"No. I'm close enough to the bed where I can't possibly fall on anything else- Fuck." Dally must've stubbed his toe on the box spring again. Johnny sighed. That couldn't be good for the bed skirt. Johnny started when Dally's hands found him on the bed in search of the bed or anything that he couldn't stub his toe on. He didn't move fast enough to avoid flushing at Dally's hand on his chest. He slid over and Dally sank into the bed. Johnny breathed in a soft smell of timothy hay and Dallas's shaving soap as the older boy settled in.

"How are you holding up?" Johnny asked. Dally had to strain to hear him even inches away from the boy.

"Fine." Dally said. He saw Johnny's dark eyes in the dim light of the moon slipping through the curtains.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Dally yawned.

"It's gonna be Thanksgiving soon." Johnny said.

"Aha. We're going to Darry's if you don't mind."

"That'll be fun." Johnny said.

"If Darry keeps Soda outta the kitchen. Might have to send you in there so you learn how to cook a little better." Dally said. Johnny watched his closed eyes as his smile appeared, however faint.

"Well at least you can't burn soup." Johnny said.

"And _you _can't cook it either. Last time I checked it was only that fancy gestapo soup that they served ccold." Dally said.

"It's gazpacho and it would've been warm if you weren't late." Johnny muttered, frowning. Dally chuckled and Johnny listened, not breathing, to the resounding rumble that sent shivers up his spine.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Dally asked. His voice was stiff.

"No." Johnny said, wishing he could shrink away and hide the pain. He shouldn't care that they didn't try to get him back. What for anyway? He couldn't even cook soup.

"Fuck them. They don't know what I stole from them." Dally ruffled his hair and yawned. "Good night Johnnycake."

"Goodnight Dally."

_Love you, I'll update soon if I get reviews and people vote and it will start to heat up, unlike "gestapo" soup. Heh, Dally ish funny..._


	6. Nothin'

_Here's the skinny peeps. I love you all and I want to write Christmas themed drabble within the next couple chapters. So if you have ideas you want incorperated, review quickly and tell me. As a matter of fact, review in general, I'm not getting much love... Sniffle. Enjoy the short intermedial chapter... _

That Friday Dally drove the beater stable truck to Darry's house. Harley let him drive it on the weekend if he promised to pick up some supplies from some feed store forty-five minutes away. He'd be doing that tomorrow afternoon he supposed. He couldn't believe he'd been working there a month already. He'd been living with Johnny for an entire month. And Johnny could cook some damn fine canned soup.

Johnny yawned in the passengers side seat and shivered. Dally leaned over, almost brushing Johnny's knees as he popped open the heating vent closest to Johnny. Johnny was always shivering. Must've been that threadbare jacket.

Johnny noticed Dally's stare and blushed. He was prolly noticing how skinny Johnny was. How pale and frightened he looked. How shabby he dressed. Johnny felt small.

"I ain't used to seeing you without any bruises kid." Dally said. He cleared his throat and glanced out the windshield, driving with one hand as he got his cigarettes out of his pocket and took one out, offering Johnny one. Johnny lit his and Dally's and fumbled for a reply. "It's nice. Don't have to worry about you as much. Who knows, we might all start worrying about normal things. Whether your girl is a slut or whether you're gonna bust up some rival greaser." Dally chuckled.

"I don't think you have to worry about _that._" Johnny said. He flushed at the implication of what he'd said but Dally didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not too worried. You know where I keep my brass knuckles." Dally grinned at him as he pulled into the Curtis driveway, jumping out of the car. "Come on Johnnycake."

(la la la)

"Dally sure has settled down. He hasn't been to Buck's for weeks." Steve said. Soda peered over his shoulder at his cards.

"Yeah, he's practically napping right now. Just like Darry, trying to read his paper before he falls asleep on his chair." Soda nodded towards them, Johnny sitting dutifully beside Dally as Dally's eyes stood at half mast, Pony next to Johnny with some homework, glancing to Darry as he read.

"They look right comfortable." Two Bit said. He blinked, tossed in his cards and grinned. "Much too comfortable."

(La la la

Dally woke briefly when Two Bit landed on him on the couch and muttered a string of courses that sent Two Bit to the other end of the couch. His goal attained, he continued dozing, feeling Johnny's thin thigh pressed against his. He was getting old if he needed naps. He yawned.

"Jeez Dally, you'd think you're getting old like Darry." Steve said, leaning on the back of the couch with a beer. Johnny looked up at Steve with wide eyes.

"I can still drink you under the table." Dally said. Steve smiled as that fierce grin returned to Dally's face. Johnny stared at his hands. Pony sighed.

"If you all go out drinking, try not to wake us up when you come home." Pony said. Johnny watched them leave with an anxious look and sighed. "Something wrong Johnnycake?"

"Nothin'." It was nothing because Dallas Winston wouldn't give a fuck about making Johnny worry about him.

_Please please please review. Am I staying in character? Are you feeling sorry for Johnny? Want to see more of the gang and holiday time? Eh? Loves, see you next chappie, Shadows Run._


	7. Hope You Like Underwear

_Merry almost Christmas and happy winter time joy!!!! I might add another chappie, depends on how much time I have. Review and I'll write faster!_

Dally groaned. This was the third or fourth Friday night in a row he'd woken up on the Curtis couch, as hung over as an entire frat house after pledge night. (Oh that was a bad analogy). He glanced around for Johnny since he'd usually be on hand with some sort of chaser and a semi contained frown.

"Good morning you drunk bastard." Darry said, waling to the armchair and putting a pillow on Dally's head. He was tempted to push down but refrained.

"Wha-"

"Johnny came looking for you last night. Why did you leave him at the apartment alone anyway? Jesus Dally." Darry said.

"Wha-"

"Or have you noticed that your maid isn't here?" Darry asked. Dally sat up, rubbing his head as he stared at Darry.

"Why are you so angry Superman? Wonder Women got your tights?" Steve asked, jumping onto the couch beside Dally.

"Not now Steve." Darry said.

"Oh, are we talking about his drunken escapades?" Steve asked, elbowing Dally. Dally glared and Steve wilted. Soda came in, holding a glass of chocolate milk and squinting. He was hung over too.

"What's going on?" Soda asked. Two Bit peered in from the kitchen.

"I heard drunken escapades." Two Bit said. He leaned on the back of the couch and ruffled Dally's hair before his red eyes made Two Bit jump back.

"What is this some shitty after school special where we all sit around with coffee and have a meaningful talk?" Dally asked.

"No, this is like a shitty school novel where you sit and listen to my lecture before you fuck something up Dallas Winston." Darry said. Dally rolled his eyes.

"Well?"

"You took Johnny in, that's wonderful, but you can't keep him like this. He's better off here." Darry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're getting so fucked up every weekend that you don't even know what day it is, do you?" Darry asked. Soda blinked. He was glad Darry agreed to talk to Dallas. Everyone else was too scared.

"What's the point?" Dally asked.

"The point is that you're scaring the shit out of Johnny. He thinks you're just going to end up like his old man." Darry said.

"Whatever Superman. Stay the fuck out of my business."

(la la la)

Dally drove home in the beaten up work truck and parked in the gravel parking lot. He headed up the stairs to the apartment and ignored the questioning neighs from the mares. He opened the door and blinked. Johnny was dozing on the bed. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dal?"

"Hey Johnny." Dally said. He looked at Johnny.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"I talked to Darry this morning." Dally said. Johnny blinked, thought a moment and then paled. "Don't look so fucking scared Johnny. Jesus, I'm not going to hit you. Just, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Johnny said, rolling away from Dally.

"Johnny, you aren't physically capable of lying successfully to me." Dally said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing. It shouldn't even bother me." Johnny said.

"What? Me drinking?"

"Yeah." Johnny said. Dally was right when he said Johnny wasn't physically capable of lying to him. He couldn't hide anything either.

"It should. I've seen your old man drunk." Dally said. Johnny rolled to face him and touched his scarred knuckles. "I can understand not liking the idea of someone you love being drunk."

"But you-"

"Won't do it again? I can't make any promises, but I won't go out to Buck's place to get buzzed if you don't like it." Dally said. Johnny sat stunned speechless for a long moment.

"Dally-"

"I know what I'm saying and don't make me think about it more than I have or I might change my mind. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Oh Dally-"

"And it's better than what you're getting too. I hope you like underwear."

_Please leave me a Christmas present… A review! Cheaper than free Christmas gift! Please?_


	8. Ho Ho Ho

_Well, it's late enough to be considered Christmas where I am. Enjoy. Review. _

Dally yawned as he showed. Christmas morning. Time to haul himself and Johnny to the Curtis household. He didn't understand why Johnny put up their own Christmas tree but it'd helped with the night time lighting and he'd stumbled less throughout the month. He'd even named the scrawny, potted thing. Herman. Herman the petite Hawaiian pine. Dallly made the mistake of trying to move it and now understood that "Hawaiian" meant "sharp as hell".

Dally looked around for a shirt, leaving his jeans unbuttoned for the moment and hollered for Johnny. He was loading stuff in the truck last time Dally saw him.

"Johnny?"

"I'm here. I made sugar cookies." Johnny said. He smiled but faltered a little when he saw Dally's lack of a shirt. He flushed and Dally laughed.

"Never seen me without a shirt on? You're such a prude. Any idea where I'd find one?"

"In the basket over behind Herman." Johnny said.

"Damn, I have to go near that sharp needled bastard." Dally muttered, walking towards the stumpy tree with caution.

"Don't call him a bastard. He can't help that he's a little pointy." Johnny said. He smiled as Dally arched his eyebrow before pulling on a shirt.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

(la la la)

Johnny couldn't believe Dally actually got him underwear. Not just normal underwear. Silk Santa boxers, red with white fluffy trimming on the bottom of the legs and "ho ho ho" in white patches across the butt. His flush deepened when more underwear appeared, red boxer briefs and pink silk boxers.

Pink. Silk. Underwear.

He flushed and stared at the floor for a long time, very glad everyone else was distracted. Soda got Pony a puppy and they were trying to keep it from mauling Darry and the tree.

"Do you not like them?" Dally asked. He tried not to blush but Johnny knew when the expression. He looked anxious when he was trying not to blush.

"I like um, I just, didn't know you were serious. Where'd you even get them?" Dally flushed hotly this time, unable to stop it.

"Uh, let's just say it didn't come from a traditional clothing store." Dally said.

"Oh. Well they're really nice."

"Yeah. You needed them. If you're sleeping with me, you should definitely have nice boxers." Dally flushed. "I mean, damn, here's my other present."

He shoved a bigger box into Johnny's lap and distracted himself with his eggnog, sneaking surreptitious glances at Johnny. Johnny smiled. Dally had wrapped it in the newspaper comics with electrical tape. The boxers had been gift wrapped in red foil paper. The comics were less intimidating. Johnny ripped the paper off, smiling at Dally and opening the box.

"You needed one, and you look good in black, and it's pretty warm, the sales lady said it'd look nice with brown eyes-"

"Dally, this is real nice. It looks expensive too." Johnny held up the black leather jacket with wool lining and smiled.

"Well, I'm working all the time now, might as well spend the money, right?" Dally flushed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Johnny slipped out of his old jeans jacket and pulled it on. It was warm, like the arms of a lover. Johnny wished he knew what that felt like. He glanced guiltily at Dally. He wanted to know what Dally's arms would feel like, wrapped around him in a lovers' embrace. Sleeping less than a foot away from his idol had given him time to consider his feelings and for more amorous feelings to develop.

"Here's your present. Darry helped pay for it too, and Pony helped me pick out this one." He handed Dally a large box and a small one. Dally opened the large box and smiled. "Darry said they were your style." Dally chuckled at the riding boots and nodded.

"They are. They'll make me look like a real pre-fessional rider." He said, drawling his voice like a real cowboy. "Hell, if they were any more authentic old west, I'd see spurs." He opened the smaller of the packages and smiled, shaking his head. "Pony would wanna get me a book." _Black Beauty _made Dally smile. Apparently he was now horse crazy.

"If you're too tired to read it, I can read it to you." Johnny said, very quiet.

"I like it a lot Johnny." Dally said.

"Hey, come get some cookies!" Soda called from the kitchen. Dally got up and Johnny followed him, stopping him before the kitchen with his thin hand tugging on Dally's sleeve.

"Don't you love it?" Johnny asked, his brown eyes pleading.

"No." Dally smiled. "I love you."

Johnny flushed as Dally touched his hand, standing face to face. Dally smiled and brushed his hand across Johnny's cheek. He blinked. Was that what he thought it was?

"Who the fuck puts up mistletoe in a house full of boys?" Dally muttered. Johnny looked up and flushed a new shade of red. Soda poked his head out from the kitchen.

"It was Steve's idea." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, kiss each other." Dally rubbed the back of his neck and gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek. Two Bit was now watching.

"You gotta kiss each other, not just his cheek. Mistletoe is a very friendly tradition, ya know." They both conveniently disappeared after that and Johnny dared look up at Dallas.

"Well, we'll never hear the end of it if we don't." Dally said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"If you don't wanna, I'll say you did." Johnny offered.

"No Johnny. You ain't good at lying and I'm a terrific kisser." Dally said. He looked at the younger boy and thought a moment. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Not really."

"Well, as your first kiss, I'll be chivalarious." Dally said, intentionally mispronouncing the word as he eased closer to Johnny, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting the other higher on his shoulders. He tilted Johnny's face up a little, seeing a little fear and hesitation. "Unless you don't believe in mistletoe, Santa, Christmas joy or baby Jesus?" Dally asked, smiling as he pulled Johnny that last little increment closer.

"I like most of that stuff. And I'd like you to be my first too." Johnny said. He was cranberry red but his tanned skin hid it well.

"Merry Christmas then." Dally leaned down, tilting Johnny's face to his, and kissed him.

He broke their chaste, quick kiss a second later and smiled. Johnny looked up at him and smiled before jumping up and planting a chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"That's for the boxers with 'ho ho ho' on the ass."

_Hehe, this was fun. I don't know if Johnny would say 'ass' normally but when Dallas Winston kisses you, well, your entitled to some choice words. Did you like? It's Christmas, leave me a review for the love of God. Heh. Love you guys, have some chocolate and hope you find someone hot under the mistletoe._


	9. Something

_It's summer time now in the land of my ficcie. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own, so don't sue. Mild affection between males._

Johnny stretched as the early morning light cracked through the high window. Dally had left much earlier to start working with the horses. The stable manager worked him to the bone, especially during the summer. He got up and headed for the shower. The bathroom needed to be cleaned. Sure he was a boy, but even a boy couldn't feel too terribly clean after taking a shower with green stuff in the caulking. It was Dally's turn to clean since Johnny was also working part time, but Dally was terrible at it.

Johnny walked down the stairs and almost stumbled, muttering as he caught himself, earning some slivers. He hadn't seen his parents since New Years Eve, when his mother was the one to get drunk and go search for him. But she carried her liquor in the quiet, dark eyed way. And when she spoke, Johnny heard years of pain, suffering and fear. But no love. She didn't care about him. So he left her to rattle on and went to the Curtis house with all of his remaining clothing, mostly ratting jeans and shirts.

Nothing had happened since. Nothing with his parents, the gang or Dally.

Well hell, he knew nothing was going to happen with Dally. Dally had been piss drunk that night, no matter how much he promised off the alcohol. Why else would he let the gang's good natured, by no means serious teasing bait him into kissing Johnny?

It was easy to say that was the last time Dally got drunk, for one last hoop and holler.

Johnny put it out of his mind as he headed for Pony's house. He and Pony had gotten jobs at a new little bookstore that some grand ma type old woman opened up. It suited Pony more and Johnny was always shelving books and listening to them talk about whatever book Pony had just finished. It seemed like she'd read them all. Or he'd be dusting (no apron, he didn't care how dusty he got) and listen to her tell Pony to read Faulkner or H.G. Wells or some other author he'd never heard of.

When she talked to Johnny, she was as nice as a grandma, but she knew he was ill at ease with such a familiar guise. She would offer him a book about horses, or cars, with big pictures and diagrams explaining what the parts on them did. He took one home to Dally about trucks and he swore the next time that beater of a truck broke down, it'd save them a trip to the mechanics.

Sometimes he'd get bored though. He didn't like reading much. He wished he could do something else besides school or stocking up the newest trashy romance novels for the middle aged ladies who always looked so guilty at the register, especially if Pony rang them up. he wished he knew what to do to fill the empty places in him that stole sleep from him as he curled at Dally's side.

He also wanted to know why neither of them thought of getting another bed. He didn't ask because he thought it was a good way to either hurt Dally or for Dally to hurt him. In either an emotional, or physical way, maybe both if Johnny knew his talent for words.

But why didn't Dally think about it?

Sometimes he saw Dally drop to their shared bed and never once did he sigh, or look irritated to be joining Johnny in what few hours of slumber he got. He almost looked calm or relieved to be there.

But then again, he was always exhausted.

And without alcohol, there was no escape for him now. So he worked, went to see the gang, made sure they had food and slept. Johnny wondered if that made Dally happy.

It wasn't working for him.

Johnny didn't understand why he wasn't perfectly happy. He was out of his house, the bruises had faded, he could do whatever he wanted, and Dally was taking care of him. He was safe, accepted and would never have to spend another cold night in the lot again.

But something was still missing.

"You all right, Johnny?" Pony asked. He leaned on the counter and fiddled with the display of book marks.

"Yeah."

"How is Dally?" Pony asked.

"He's all right I guess."

"Soda said he hasn't been hanging around at Buck's or Tim's lately." Pony said.

"Yeah. He's been working pretty hard." Johnny said. He set the feather duster down, knowing it was impossible to have a real conversation while holding one.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Pony set his elbows on the counter and tilted his head at Johnny in the way he did if he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah." Johnny glanced at him and frowned. "I'm confused about something though." Pony blinked at him, observing in his quiet way that made Johnny think he knew everything. "I don't get beaten anymore, I get to see you guys anytime I want, I don't gotta worry about school as much and Dally isn't getting in fights or gettin' sent to the cooler anymore. But, something is still," He searched for a word and settled for what he felt. "wrong."

"Maybe you miss having parents." Pony said. Johnny blinked.

"Maybe you'd miss _your _parents Pone, but I don't got nothing to miss."

"Yeah, but still." Pony said.

"No way. That's dumb man. I don't miss getting the tar beat out of me and I don't miss seeing my mom roll her eyes at me when I crawl down the stairs bleedin'." Johnny said. He exhaled and took a deep breath, disliking how worked up he was getting. Pony nodded.

"Well, maybe you're missin' something else Johnnycake."

"Like what?" Johnny asked. He put his hands in his pocket as he watched Pony think. A small, secret smile crept to his lips.

"Maybe you need a girl friend."

_Sorry it's been a long while but I'm having a lot of trouble writing for this fic. I feel like it's lost direction majorly. And I must have lost my muse juice apparently so I'm just pushing through it, waiting to get more muse juice. So the next few chapters might be a little bare, but I need to try to work this fic out. Thanks for sticking with me._

_Anyhoo, thankies for reviews, and I leave you with luvs and cookies,_

_Shadows Run_


	10. You Decide

_Yay, new chappie!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own, so don't sue. _

Dally yawned as he settled on the Curtis couch. He had a few days off. Not vacation, more like a paid necessity since that damn gelding threw him and cracked a couple ribs. He never did like the idea of jumping horses. Johnny had disappeared, maybe to work, but he'd hope to find the boy here. He disliked being away from him because he either worried or got bored. Both usually. But he felt like he needed to sleep now, and if Johnny was here he'd sleep better.

Steve and Soda had the day off apparently, since Soda was hollering at Steve from the kitchen. Two Bit sauntered in and leaned on the back of the couch, peering at the blaring television. Pony walked in from his bedroom, sleep still clinging to him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Dally." Pony said.

"Hey kid. You seen Johnnycake?" He asked.

"Naw, he's been gone all day. Why, did he not fix you breakfast? Or mebbe forget the ironing? You just can't get good help these days." Two Bit teased.

"Lay off Two Bit. Can't blame a man for hiring a maid. Whatcha paying Johnny to cook, clean and keep the light on for ya when you come home buzzed?" Steve prodded.

"Oh get lost, you ass-"

"Easy there boys. Just because Darry isn't doesn't mean you get to fight." Soda said. "Besides, if Johnny is a maid, then why does Dally always look like he just rolled outta the ditch?"

"Don't listen to them Dal, they're just jealous that they didn't help Johnny sooner." Pony said. His voice was so much quieter than all the rest that Dally was shocked that everyone heard it. It got real quiet.

"I don't know what you mean. Anyone would've punched his old man out if they spent more than two seconds near him." But they'd all at least met Johnny's dad, and that was more than two seconds.

"Naw, what you did was something else Dal. Besides, no one has heard a word from them in months."

(la la la)

Johnny yawned as he sat behind the counter. His boss was in the back room sorting through some used books, pricing and putting them on her little rolling shelf for him to deal with next shift. He was kinda bored. And what Pony said had been bothering him, a lot. Maybe he did need a girlfriend. Take his mind off of the gang, his parents, school… Dally. He sighed.

A small woman came through the door, likely headed for the cheap romance section, but she startled, like someone who just got cold water thrown on them.

"Johnny." He recognized his mother taunt voice and swallowed.

No words came. After all those years of pain and abuse, feeling like she never gave a damn, and he had nothing to say to her when she was sober and would remember every syllable.

"Johnny, I-"

"I don't have nothing to say to you." Johnny said.

"Johnny, I can't stay long but, tell me you're okay." She said. Her dark eyes searched him.

"Why do you care?" Johnny said. He thought he was being gruff until his voice cracked and revealed the same Johnny that would trail home on occasion to get beaten again.

"Because even the worst mother needs to know her son isn't going to end up like that other trash in the gutter. Where are you staying?" She said. He recognized this mother now. Soon he wouldn't be good enough for her concern.

"It's none of your damn business." Johnny said. He wished he could feel the anger he mustered at her.

"Fine. You stay with your gang, and when you finally get hurt, or sick, or do something stupid, let them pick up the pieces."

As she went to leave, no whippy comeback, no harsh words, and no comfort came to mind. She still had the power to hurt him, and it made him hate that weakness in him. Jeez, Dally left his parents years ago, they didn't care and he didn't care. Why couldn't he have that strength? Why couldn't he say "fuck um all" and turn his back on them?

"You all right dearie?" Johnny jumped as the old lady appeared, pushing the moveable cart.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

(la la la)

"I think he's at work Dal." Pony said. He sat down next to Dally, careful of his bandaged ribs and dared look at the older greaser.

"Will you three pipe down? Damn hoodlums." Dally muttered.

"Dally, why haven't you been over at Tim's? Or Buck's? They're missing you, although Tim's tires aren't." Two Bit said.

"Because I'm a grown up now and my boss rides my ass." Dally muttered.

"God, when did you get old Dally? You sound just like Darry." Steve said.

"Oh get it off it Steve. When's the last time Darry was home this time on a weekday?" Soda said.

"Don't you three have some skirts to be chasing, or maybe a bus?" Dally muttered.

"Well, we were going to-"

"Then go." Dally muttered, shutting his eyes.

"All right all right. Pony, you wanna go?" Two Bit asked.

"No, I've got work soon." Pony said.

"All right, well have fun. Old men anyway."

They left and Dally rolled his head back against the couch. Pony sat next to him and Dally waited. Pony was quiet all the time, but if he was sitting next to Dally after declining to leave with his brother and the gang, something needed to be said.

"Hey Dally, can I ask you something?"

"It's a free country." Dally murmured. He was exhausted and starting to doze off.

"Do you think Johnny is happy?" Pony asked. Dally opened an eye to look at Pony.

"I dunno. He should be. No more getting the tar beat out of him-"

"No, I know he's happy like that. But, do you think something is, missing?" Pony asked. He tilted his head and looked at Dally in the way that meant Pony knew the answer.

"What are you getting at kid?"

"I think he needs someone." Pony blinked and Dally noted a flush that started to spread. He kept a grin to himself, knowing exactly what Pony meant. He'd play dumb for a while, see what shade of red he could get from the kid.

"What do you mean? He's got the gang and a home." Dally said.

"Well,-"

"Think he needs a pet or something?" Dally asked.

"No, I-"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Dally smiled. Pony frowned.

"You know what I mean." Pony said.

"I can't get Johnny laid, Pony." Dally muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, he needs someone that he knows cares about him." Pony said. Dally growled.

"And you think that someone can't be me?" Dally asked.

"I think that's something you have to decide."

_Psst, do you think the dialogue sounds ok? I sometimes struggle with it. Ekkk! Bye for now._

_Shadows Run_


	11. Give and Take

**_Summary: _**

_Last chappie, Pony told Dally that maybe Johnny needed something more. Dally, in his macho way, tries to give Johnny something. Anything, short of his love. Because that's not how Dally rolls. Anyway, enjoy the new chappie. Prolly only one more to go. _

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Don't own, don't sue, no money, and the boys will be engaging in some naughty same sexing snuggling at some point. _

"Hey Johnnycake. You got plans?" It was a Friday night, but Johnny wasn't busy. He was surprised Dally was asking since he'd been going out on the weekends.

"Not really. I was thinking about hanging out with Pony but he's got a shift at the book st-"

"Come on then. I'll take you out." He pulled Johnny up from the cot, displacing a book and grinning. "It's better than that book anyway."

(la la la)

Dally was never the best at understanding what Pony meant, but he definitely misunderstood it, to an extreme, this time.

Dally hauled a wide eyed Johnny to Buck's place for his usual Friday night get together. And proceeded to leave him alone. In a room full of greaser girls who were busy being mad at their boyfriend for ignoring them to play poker.

Dallas Winston was fucking clueless.

Johnny cleared his throat for the tenth time and tried to put more space between him and a rather buxom blonde. Her brown roots were showing just as much as the alcohol she'd already consumed. Her hand was glued to Johnny's knee and kept creeping up, her plastic nails digging in occasionally for emphasis.

"So, John, do you want to go somewhere private?"

"I, I don't know. I came with someone-"

"Don't you worry about her. She'll never find out honey." She took his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the bedrooms upstairs.

"Wait, wait, I, don't even know your name-"

"Boy, maybe you've had one too many honey. I already told you, I'm Mary." She smiled at him and his stomach turned. Did he really want this?

"I don't know if we should-"

"Honey, what are you so worried about?" She asked, facing him for the first time, trailing her fingertips into his hair.

"I don't-" She held out a condom.

"I've got that covered honey."

"But, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want a girl-" Johnny began.

"Honey, I know. This is just a one night thing. Maybe some other night I'll find you again. But let's just take this a step at a time. Tonight is all you need to worry about."

(la la la)

Dally was drinking slow tonight. If Johnny ever resurfaced, he'd have to drive them home. He wasn't sure why exactly he took the kid here, but he'd hoped it would push him toward whatever it was Pony thought he wanted. And he didn't mind being the only semi sober guy in the poker game. A few more hands and he could take a vacation. Buy a new muffler for that beater of a truck. Buy some decent alcohol instead of the usual cheap Buck style beer.

At the end of the night, Dally sat on the now deserted couch. He didn't know what he waiting for. He got up, stretched and prepared to leave, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Dallas, wait." Johnny said. He looked disheveled and bewildered. Damn, Dallas thought, maybe he did get laid.

"Ready to go?" Dally said.

"Yeah, take me home."

"All right. Let's go."

Dallas drove home and it was silent. He didn't mind. He parked in the stable lot and they headed to their apartment. Johnny stood in the doorway as Dally started to pull his jacket off.

"Dally, can I talk to you?"

"Knock yourself out." He sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. He pulled off his shirt and continued to discard clothing, feeling exhausted.

"Why did you take me with you?"

"Thought you might meet someone." Dally said. He was too tired to sugarcoat it. Yes Johnny, you're too chicken shit to get a girl, so I was lining up an easy one for ya. And if you don't get it, maybe something's wrong.

"Meet someone? All the girls there were drunk."

"Yes, that's usually what happens at Buck's place." Dally said.

"But, I didn't want that kind of thing-"

"Well then what kinda thing do you want exactly? You've been moping around, staying in, reading, working at some book store, not even trying to live your life. What else can I possibly try to give you?" Dally shouted.

Dally sighed, wishing he hadn't raised his voice since Johnny's eyes were wide. He exhaled and unclenched his fists.

"Johnny, I'm sor-"

Dally was forced to stop talking with Johnny crashed into him, his lips covering Dally's in a rough, well aimed kiss. They landed on the bed and Johnny broke the kiss, gasping. He rested his hand on Dally's chest, meeting his wide eyes.

"You can't give me everything, this is something I have to take."


	12. Just Because

_**Summary: **_

_Last chappie, in our misguided lerve fic, Dally took Johnny to Buck's place to par-teh. They leave, and Johnny tackles our fav blonde greaser and kisses him. What ever shall happen?_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Boy affection, get over it. Don't own, don't sue, lovin' ahoy._

_**A/N: **_

_This is the end, and dedicated to Minami Ozaki Wannabe. Thanks for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. Twelve chapters of love. _

Dally blinked up at Johnny, waiting to see what else he'd do. What else he knew to do.

"Johnny-"

"Dally, could we, be together?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny-"

"Dally, I know you like girls, but I really like you. And I didn't like any of the girls I meet near as much as I like you. I can't act right around them, but I don't need to act around you. You know me, and I love you man." Johnny said.

"Johnny, you don't know what that means-" Dally began.

"I do too. I've never cared about anyone as much as you. I want to be with you. I want you to love me."

"Johnny, I do care about ya, but I don't think you know what you're asking for."

Dally wished he did. Dally wished Johnny really felt that way about him. Why? Because it would be so easy to take care of him forever if he loved Dally as much as Dally loved him. Dally didn't think he could love anymore but damn, he went crazy for Johnny. He got a job, a house, stopped getting drunk every weekend, started caring about something other than living, drinking and staying outta he cooler. Started feeling like he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Johnny. That was love, and Dally wished it could go farther.

"I do know what I'm asking for. I'm asking for you to love me. More than anyone else. And if that means we never do anything, or if we do it every night, I'd do it. Because I love you and I want you, not some sleazy girl that's just after one night."

"Okay."

"What?" Johnny asked, his eyes getting wider.

"I said, 'okay'. If you want this, you can have it." Dally said.

"I can have Dallas Winston?" Johnny asked.

"Yes sir. I'm all yours." He kissed Johnny and fisted his dark hair, pulling the boy down into the kiss.

"Dally-"

"I'll go slow." Dally murmured.

Dally pulled off Johnny's clothes, lingering over his tan skin as how naked and exposed they both were slowed the heat. Dally kissed a scar on his collarbone, rubbing his shoulder as he overlapped the boy.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what this is?" Dally asked, tilting his head and smiling.

"I know what _that_ is." Johnny said, flushing at Dally's burgeoning erection. Dally smiled.

"I know what this is too." Dally gripped Johnny's erection and chuckled.

"Well then, fix it." Johnny flushed and arched against his touch.

"I can fix it, but it'll come back." Dally said.

"That's how adult relationships work, isn't it?" Johnny said.

"We can hope."

Dally brushed kisses along Johnny's chest, lavishing the non bruised skin. No one was gonna hurt Johnny Cade ever again.

Johnny whimpered as Dally's kisses slipped lower, lingering along his naval and diving lower. Johnny jumped when Dally licked his erection, his hands slipping under his buttocks, his thumb pressing a space he didn't know existed for pleasure. He put his hands in Dally's hair and groaned. He knew sex was supposed to feel good, but good was an understatement apparently. And it was just beginning.

Dally loved the feeling of Johnny's thin finger laced in his hair, not pulling, just holding, as if needing something to cling to, an assurance that this was real. Dallas Winston was indeed sucking his co-

"Dally, I'm getting close." Dally pulled off, and their lips met, pre cum slicking their kiss.

"Well, hold your horses. We're just getting started."

Dally slipped Johnny's thighs to his chest, lining his erection to Johnny's entrance. He didn't have lube handy since he'd given up drinking at Buck's (besides this particular night) and therefore hadn't had the need for it in a few months. He'd have to go slow and try not to hurt Johnny. Even if it hurt a little, he'd be moaning before long. He was Dallas Winston, and just because he was fucking Johnny Cade, the littlest, thinnest, most beautiful Greaser he knew, didn't mean he couldn't throw down and fill the night air with moans.

But it did mean it was the first time he'd actually care about whoever was moaning under him.

Dally kissed Johnny's thighs, dragging his tongue until Johnny moaned. So it began. He dared trail lower and his direction changed, his tongue flicking over Johnny's opening, making him squirm.

Johnny couldn't believe where Dally's tongue was. And he couldn't believe how good it felt, how it made the back of his knees sweat and his stomach drop. God, Dallas Winston was every bit as good as his reputation would have Johnny believe. But it was different. Johnny got the idea that Dally really cared about him, that this wasn't just another fuck. He hoped. But right now, that thought was getting farther from his mind, because Dallas Winston's tongue was penetrating him.

"Oh God, Dally-" Johnny arched against Dally and Dally plunged deeper, his tongue writhing. Johnny was fisting the sheets, his knuckles white. He was so close. "Dally, I can't hold it-"

Dally's tongue slipped out and his hand encircled Johnny's raging erection, fingers ringing the base.

"Wait." Johnny yelped but felt his ejaculation stop.

"Sorry." Johnny flushed.

"Not a problem. Not the first time I've outlasted a partner. I'll be in you before you can scream my name again." He winked at Johnny and loosened his grip.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's complicated, but I mimicked what a twenty dollar sex toy can do for free. Not as pleasant or pretty, but it works." Dally said, grinning. "It didn't hurt too much, right?"

"No, just startled me. I still wanna, do that though." Johnny said.

"I know. I just bought about another two minutes." He kissed Johnny's forehead. "And trust me, I won't waste it."

Johnny's arm fastened to Dally's shoulder as he leaned forward. Dally kissed him, gripping his hair and biting his lip. He licked the bite and kissed Johnny deeper, his tongue slipping in. Johnny moaned into the kiss and his grip tightened on Dally as his tongue lapped at Johnny's. No one ever kissed him like that, and no one ever touched him, barely even a hug, and Dallas took five minutes to hug, kiss, touch and lick places he didn't even know possible. And he loved this man, the man that took time to make everything in his life better, even when every thing was wrong.

He loved Dallas Winston.

Admitting it made his grip loose and their kiss parted, Dally smiling at him. He slipped a finger into Johnny and Johnny whimpered at the intrusion. He slipped it in and out a few times and the burning stretch slowly lessened.

"It hurts." Johnny muttered. He didn't realize Dallas heard but he stroked Johnny's chest to comfort him.

"I know. It'll get better. Much better." Dally said. Johnny sighed, Dallas was, to say the least, a confident lover.

Johnny attention was redirected as Dally added another finger. It'd needed to get much better, now.

Dally felt Johnny clench around his fingers and continued to rub his stomach. Johnny was small, and very tight, but it'd be amazing to be in him. And Johnny would love it as soon as he eased up and let himself enjoy it.

Johnny winced as a third finger was added and put his fist to his mouth, biting his knuckles, to avoid whimpering again as Dally scissored his fingers. God it burned.

"Relax and it won't hurt as much."

The 'as much' didn't reassure Johnny but he took a few deep breaths as Dally removed his fingers. Dally looked down at him as Johnny's thighs framed his face. He arched an eyebrow.

"You know what happens next, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?" Dally asked.

"I was ready a minute ago." Johnny said.

Dally chuckled and lined his erection to Johnny's hole, shivering as he considered what he was about to do. He was about to put his cock in Johnny Cade and make them both scream as they were hoarse, sore and sticky.

He was going to fuck this boy senseless, the boy that he'd taken from his parents, the boy he'd taken a hard job for, the boy he worked to keep safe, sheltered and clothed, the boy he gave up drinking for. The boy he loved. The boy he had _always_ loved.

Dally slipped the head of his erection in without a second thought, cherishing Johnny's moan as he tilted in, centimeters at a time, watching sweat gather on Johnny's chest as he gasped. He felt the heat and sweat on the back of his knees as he pushed in, Johnny's thigh framing his face. He was so hot and so tight, Dally had to really focus on not cumming the instant his cock felt that pressure, that fire.

Johnny moaned as Dallas hit something in him. They both jumped and Dally chuckled, mumbling something like 'there it is' and buckling down. He was beautiful. His hips, the motion of his back supporting his hard thrusts, the sweat dripping down from his blonde hair, his parted lips that panted, his cock that was buried in Johnny. Everything.

"Dally, I'm gonna cum."

"I got my two minutes." Dally gripped Johnny's erection and pumped it once, twice, and sent Johnny over the edge, screaming his name so that the stallions two barns away could hear him.

Johnny's passage tightened around his erection and he thrust a couple more times before the fire consumed him, drawing his seed with a bestial howl.

They were still for a long time. Dally slipped out of Johnny, still breathing hard, and laid down beside him. Johnny looked to him, still gasping and wide eyed. Dally rolled his eyes and ruffled his damp hair.

"You're gorgeous kid. Best I've ever had, or will ever have." Dally said.

"With your knowledge of that kinda thing, I dunno whether to believe you or not." Johnny said. But his shy smile told Dally that he believed it. "What's that sex toy you were talking about called anyway?"

"If you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you." Dally said, laughing.

"Come on Dal."

"We're not at the point in the relationship to be discussing kinky toys yet. We haven't even gotten to good pillow talk yet." Dally said. He pulled Johnny closer and relished feeling the tired, thin, dead weight limbs entangled in his own.

"Well, I may not know anything about sex toys, but I can pillow talk." He took Dally's hand in his and kissed his scarred knuckles. "Dallas, I lo-"

"I love you Johnny." His hand slipped from Johnny's and stroked his face.

"Holy shit." Johnny said. Dally laughed out loud.

"First time I've heard you swear in a long time."

"Well, Jesus Christ, you, you love me." Johnny said. "I love you too."

"I know Johnny. Why else would I get a job, a place and somehow stay sober? I ain't exactly a responsible adult, but for you, I do a damn good impression of one."

"Jesus, Dallas Winston loves me." Johnny said.

"And I just fucked Johnny Cade." Dally winked at him and kissed him again.

"How? Why?" Johnny was still in shock but his further questions were kissed away. Dally grinned at him.

"Just because."

_Finito! Leave me a review on the way out, and I hope you've enjoyed this fic. I should write canon pairs more often. I heart all you reviewers, and I really appreciate your patience. It's been a long road, but the sex is usually worth it. _

_Loves,_

_Shadows Run_

_P.S. If you leave me a review, I'll reply when I have a new ficcie of this nature, if you're interested._


End file.
